The Lucky Ones
by forcverandalways
Summary: For the first time ever, I actually have no idea for a summary because it will spoil it for you all. All I can say is this is part of my Lily and Milly series so go ahead and read it if you want.


**I HAVE RETURNED.**

 **Hi people!!! How are you all??? This should be the last story with Jenny being pregnant before I post the one with the twins being born. I am really excited for the big revelation and you should be too.**

 **I have been meaning to ask you all this for a while but which twin is your favourite?? No one ask me who my favourite is, please, because I love both Lily and Milly equally in different ways.**

 **Yes, I know the title is a reference to track 13 on Red but hey, it's me.**

 **Aaaannnndddd sooooooo we will start the latest story from the Lily and Milly series so please do enjoy my dears.**

"Run!" Lily Shepard-Gibbs cried to her twin sister Milly before they did just that.

They got into the elevator, relieved.

"I hate pregnancy hormones. Mom is a proper Momzilla" Milly said.

"Uh huh. Maybe we should just hide in Abby's lab for the rest of the day" Lily suggested.

"Let's do that" Milly agreed.

And so they went down the lab of the goth forensic scientist at NCIS, Abby Sciuto whom the twins thought of as an older sister.

"Abby?" Lily and Milly called as they walked in.

"Through here!" Abby shouted from her office.

"What are you doing?" Milly asked.

"Playing Solitaire" the goth replied.

"Why are you playing Solitaire? You never do that unless it's an emergency" Lily questioned.

"I have nothing else to do with my life. No evidence, no one's came down to see me..." Abby was cut off by Milly.

"Yeah, that's because Momzilla the Psycho is holding everyone hostage in the squadroom" the younger twin informed her.

"Ouch. What happened?" Abby said.

Lily and Milly glanced at each other before remembering what had happened.

 _Flashback_

 _"Jen, can you please sign this for me?" NCIS's best agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked his wife as soon as he got up to the balcony._

 _"What's it for?" Jenny Shepard-Gibbs replied._

 _"I need permission for a warrant" Gibbs told her._

 _"Well then ask Legal!" Jenny snapped._

 _"But you can get it faster plus I don't have much time" Gibbs whined._

 _He instantly regretted it when he saw the look on her face. Jenny raised her hand and punched her husband right on his nose._

 _"No one's allowed to leave!" She yelled before she stamped back to her office._

 _Everyone in the squadroom just went back to their work because they knew they would be fired._

 _End of Flashback_

"So she punched him?" Abby asked, shocked.

"Uh huh" the twins chorused.

"Who punched who?" Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, the senior field agent on the twins' Father's team walked in with Ziva David, the liaison to NCIS from Mossad and Timothy "Tim" McGee the computer geek on Gibbs's team following behind the two.

"Mom punched Dad" Milly reminded them.

"I think she wants to kill him" Ziva stated.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised" Lily said.

Everyone apart from Milly turned to the elder twin in shock.

"What? Her pregnancy hormones are _insane_ " Lily told them.

"It's true" Milly piped in.

"I think we should see if Gibbs is OK" Abby put in anxiously.

"He will be with Ducky" Ziva reminded them.

And so Tony, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Lily and Milly all went down to Autopsy to see Gibbs sitting on a table with NCIS's Medical Examiner, Doctor "Donald" Ducky Mallard standing over him.

"Hey Dad" the twins chorused.

"Did she break it, boss?" McGee asked.

"Yep. But she gave me a black eye when she was pregnant with the girls and Shannon split my lip when she was pregnant with Kelly so I'm pretty much used to being physically assaulted by my pregnant wives" Gibbs shrugged.

Then the doors opened and Jenny walked in, clearly upset.

"Has anyone seen..." she immediately noticed Gibbs.

"Hey Jen" Gibbs said.

"We're gonna go back to the lab" Abby said before she dragged the others out of the room.

The six of them got to the stairs and they all sprinted up them. They got into the lab and Abby immediately turned on the security video for Autopsy.

"Jethro, I'm so sorry" Jenny stated.

"Jen, it's fine. It's the hormones" Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, when I was pregnant with the girls I gave you a black eye. This time I broke your nose. What if this means something?" Jenny asked him.

"How do you mean?" Gibbs asked her as he put one arm around into her back and the other on her bump.

"Ducky's leaving" Tony pointed out as Ducky walked out of Autopsy quietly.

"I don't think we're gonna have two girls again. I think we're gonna have a boy and a girl or two boys" Jenny replied.

"Me too" Gibbs told her.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I broke your nose" Jenny said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry Jen, it's alright. Ducky put it back in place" Gibbs informed her as he pulled her into a hug.

Jenny sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I'm feeling like this" she weeped.

"Shhhh, it's OK honey. It's just the hormones. It's not your fault darling, it's not" he reminded her.

"Mommy and Daddy are so cute" Abby squealed.

"I can't wait to see our baby siblings" Tony squeaked in an uncharacteristic way.

The other five laughed. Milly immediately sobered after a few seconds, realizing something.

"Guys, I just realized something. We're like the Weasleys. We have nine of us: Dad, Mom, Tony, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Lily and me. Now we're going to get two siblings which means we're gonna have eleven of us" Milly was cut off by her sister.

"Which is a lot" Lily stated.

"It definitely is" a voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see Jenny and Gibbs standing in the doorway hand in hand with Ducky behind them beside Palmer.

"Yeah, but our new siblings are also gonna have two Grandpas, a cousin, an uncle and many more family friends" McGee said.

"Wait so who are the two Grandpas, the cousin and the uncle?" Palmer asked.

"The Grandpas are Ducky and Jackson, you are the cousin Jimmy and the uncle is Pride, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yep" Lily and Milly confirmed.

The new Shepard-Gibbs twins were lucky, having all those family members and friends.

 **Aaaannnndddd we are done people. Unless I finish writing the big revelation before the 22nd of November (Thanksgiving for all you non-American people that do not know), I currently have no stories planned. I might post a couple of songfics between now and Thanksgiving but other than that probably not.**

 **I just mentioned a character that will appear in the fic I am posting on Thanksgiving so if you can spot it let me know!!! XD**

 **Thank you so much for reading guys!!! Please leave me a review xxx**


End file.
